The present invention is directed to an exercise machine, and more particularly to an exercise machine suitable for use by elderly or handicapped persons.
A wide variety of exercise machines are known in the prior art. In some machines weights are lifted or springs are stretched, while in other machines the exercisor works against a friction mechanism. Exercise machines are frequently targeted at one set of muscles, and if the exercisor wishes to exercise another set he must switch to another machine. Some conventional exercise machines require that the exercisor stand beside the machine, and other exercise machines require that the exercisor sit or lie on the machine or otherwise mount it. For example, a person is typically required to mount a bicycle-type exercise machine in much the same manner that he would mount a real bicycle.
The conventional exercise machines outlined above might be used by bodybuilders to increase their muscular bulk, or by athletes to increase their muscular bulk and their endurance. Conventional exercise machines are also frequently used by weight-conscious people to burn calories. Many active adults also use conventional exercise machines to improve or maintain their physical fitness.
While elderly or handicapped people frequently have little interest in increasing muscular bulk or improving athletic performance, many of them (and their physicians) appreciate the beneficial effects of physical exercise in order to maintain or increase physical fitness. Unfortunately mobility is frequently a problem with elderly or handicapped persons, making it difficult for them to travel to an exercise salon where a variety of exercise machines for exercising different sets of muscles are available. Furthermore, exercise machines which are intended for use by more hearty people may be physically too demanding for elderly or handicapped people. This is particularly true of the legs and feet. A person with impaired blood circulation in his legs or feet or who suffers from arthritis in his joints may not be able to use a bicycle-type exercise machine, for example, even though he might benefit by the stimulation which would result from the flexing of joints and the stretching of muscles in his feet and legs.
It is probably widely appreciated that conventional exercise machines may be actually dangerous to elderly or handicapped people if the machines are too physically demanding and cannot be adjusted to accommodate people having reduced strength and endurance. Even a discontinuous range of adjustments that might be suitable for a more vigorous person, who probably has the endurance to exercise effectively at an adjustment setting that may be a little more difficult than he would prefer, may be unsuitable for elderly or handicapped people. A danger that may not be widely appreciated, however, is that an elderly or handicapped person risks a fall if he is required to mount an exercise machine in order to use it. This danger is particularly acute for elderly people, who may have brittle bones and may additionally suffer from an impaired sense of balance.
Exercise machines intended for people with reduced physical abilities have not been entirely ignored in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,908 discloses an exercise machine for impaired people such as stroke victims. In this machine an exercisor sits in a seat which forms part of the machine and straps his feet into foot support members which are connected to hydraulic cylinders. He additionally grasps two adjustable handle assemblies which are also connected to hydraulic cylinders. A network of valves connecting the hydraulic cylinders permits an exercisor to use sound limbs on one side of his body to provide stimulation for inactive limbs on the other side, for example. However, due to the presence of the hydraulic system the exercise machine of U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,908 is inherently expensive and heavy. It is also relatively large, and in view of both its size and weight the machine would be inappropriate for use in a residential setting. Furthermore, the exercisor is required to mount the machine in order to use it.